


why should it be you?

by IzsacLuthor187



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha Luna, Alpha Octavia Blake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Clarke, Omega Lincoln (The 100), Omega Raven, Other, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzsacLuthor187/pseuds/IzsacLuthor187
Summary: Clarke griffin thought to be the last Omega of the ark, sent down alone by her mother. only to crash in unknown territory... the floukru clan. will Luna help her adjust? or will she hand her over to her Heda and her general for judgement.hi yes my summary's suck. this isn't beta read so spelling and grammar are probably trash. if anyone is interested in being my beta reader give me a shout on my Instagram @the_useless_dork167 (i dont have tumblr)





	1. crashing into the tree's.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OTHER THAN THE ONES I MAKE UP. ALL CREDIT FOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS GOES TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS.
> 
>  
> 
> buckle up your seat belt guys, gals and non-binary pals let's begin.

*january 1st, 2117 The Ark* 

Clarkes P.O.V

‘Happy new year mom’ Clarke thought as she paced her cell, she could feel her heat was coming soon. She needed her suppressant shot soon or things could go really badly. She shuddered at the memories of the night she was locked up. Suddenly there was a loud clatter at the door as a guard opened it. She panicked as she thought her trial had come early and she was being escorted to her execution, but then Clarke was more than surprised that it was her mom that stepped through carrying her doctors case.

“Clarke please don’t panic, we need to move quickly while the guards are still rotating.” Dr.Griffin says reaching for clarke. “Why should i believe you mom, you’re the one who got dad killed” clarke spits out struggling to her feet. “Because I’m going to give you the best chance at living, clarke you’re going to the ground” Abby says as a matter of factly. “bbut … my trial.. I could end up pardoned” Clarke stuttered as she walked towards her mother. “You’re trial was never going to happen, you’re an omega Clarke, you would of been floated immediately” the elder Alpha states. “Fine if you want to get rid of me so fast ll go” Clarke says starting to walk past her mother.”WAIT!, you can’t just walk out there clarke, we have a plan to get you out, so you can’t just waltz around the ark” Abby says. “Right.. Lead the way.”a defeated Clarke states. 

They walked through the ark with clarke under the cover of her sires scent they made it towards the small ship that would carry clarke to the ground. The mantra and goodbye of the ark people playing through her head. Her mother stops at the door to the pod.

“Clarke please know that i love you”abby says trying hard not to choke up.”In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.” abby practically sings to her child. “May we meet again mom” clarke says getting into her pod and she’s being jettisoned towards the earth, a single tear running down her cheek as she leaves the only home shes known. 

In peace may you leave the shore

In love may you find the next

Safe passage on your travels 

Until our final journey to the ground

May we meet again...

 

*january 1st, 2117 Earth* 

Luna’s P.O.V

The view from the docks was depressing and gloomy. Luna watched as the last boat entered the port, it was the first day of the year. “Hello Christian any good catches today?” luna spoke as the fisherman tied his boat. “Yes Luna, i caught 3 sharks and over 5o fish this time ” he said hoping back on board to grab his catch. 

“Here Christian let me help you” luna said approaching his boat. “I am alright Luna i do not require assistance but thank you for offering” he said smiling with a bow and returning to what he was doing.

Luna’s attention was suddenly fixed on a ball of light in the sky that was crashing towards the forests outside her territory, she then broke into a dead sprint to the boat house. Luna went as fast as the old motors would let her towards the ball of light she felt the vibrations of it as it hit through the land. She hits the land at a dead sprint as she heads towards the crash site. Just as she makes it there she sees a small woman step out of the ship and notices that shes unbalanced on her feet and notices the blood on the womans head and ran to catch her as she collapsed to the ground.

 

*crash site* 

Clarkes P.O.V

“Ugh so much for a smooth landing” clarke said as she tried moving only to be caught short when pain spiked through her head. ‘Dammit must of hit it pretty badly’ she thought as she slowed her movements. Once she was out of her pod she took in her surroundings, she had landed dead smack in the middle of a forest, but she could smell salt and a cool breeze in the air. She must be near water, she needed water.

“I have to get away from here in case there are predators near me” she said to herself as she slowly stood up. She felt dizzy, really dizzy. She stopped short when she heard the ground thundering under her feet. Looking around she spotted a horse! She tried focusing on the horse when her vision started going black around the edges. ‘Shit i cant pass out now’ she thought. She noticed someone running towards her and catch her as her vision goes black and she passes out. 

 

 

*in floukru territory*

She surfaces from the blackness and smells a salty breeze, she sits up a little too sudden and black spots invade her vision. “Skai girl please lay back you hurt your head quite bad” Luna says very disgruntled clarke, pumping out soothing pheromones. “Where the hell am i and who are you?!” clarke says her pheromones spiking in alarm. “Please calm down, my name is Luna and you are in my clan called floukru, we are a peaceful clan” the older woman says as she gets up to get the younger a glass of water and handing it to her.

“Thanks” clarke says taking the glass, “my name is clarke, i come from the ark, we are in space” she says after taking a few sips. “Please when you are feeling better get dressed in the clothes we have provided, I’m sure one of our helpers can assist you in dressing, then you can meet me in one of the main rooms” the elder says before standing and walking out of the door leaving clarke to get her bearings.

 

‘I wonder what I’m going to do when my heat hits?’ clarke panics internally as she walks out of the hut and finally takes in her surroundings. She’s on an old oil rig. In the middle of the ocean. So far from where she was intended to land. Her thoughts were interrupted by a rather large beta guard telling her that Luna was waiting for her in the main dining hut. 

As she made her way towards the hut under the escort of two guards, she’d been around enough beta guards in her life but has never seen or heard of an omega guard. A male one at that.

“I'm sorry if this may seem rude but do your people actually allow omega’s to be guards?” clarke asks slightly scared that she would be chastised for her question. “Sha our Heda made it a law that all presentations are equal, meaning even omegas are warriors. Some of our best warriors are omega’s. If the Heda allows it I could help train you to use your pheromones against your opponent , and take you as my seken” the guard explained as they reached their destination. Both guards bowed to her before standing outside the door to the hut. Clark found Luna sitting amongst a few children very animatedly retelling a story about a fishing trip gone wrong. 

“Hey Luna, I’m here what was it you wanted to talk about?” the omega says sitting beside Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER. I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM ONES I MAKE MYSELF. ALL CREDIT FOR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS GOES TO THE CW AND THE 100
> 
> Here we go guys gals and non-binary pals

“Not now Prisa, first eat, here try some of this” Luna states,dismissing the children and passing clarke a plate of what looked like a small red fish and some fruits. 

“Am I allowed to eat all this? Has everyone else eaten?” Clarke asks cautiously before accepting the plate.

Luna growls lowly before clearing their throat and finally speaking her voice filled with disbelief “yes Clarke why wouldn't you be allowed to eat? What did they do to you in the skai”. 

Clarke swallows her mouthful of fish before speaking, “well.. Omega’s like me were always the last to eat-”. Clarke was interrupted by a few snarls erupted around her as the few alphas within earshot were outraged.

“HOW DARE THEY TREAT OMEGA’S LIKE THIS?!?!?” one of them bellows. Luna sat seething with hatred for these newfound skai people. But places a gentle hand on clarkes shoulder to reassure her that nothing is wrong. 

“Sit down you Branwadas, you’re scaring the poor girl” Luna states through clenched teeth. All alphas quickly regained composure and take their seats. “Now ill only ask questions needing a yes or no answer so that you are still able to eat, sound fair Clarke” luna says looking at the Omega beside her as she too takes a bite of fish.

Clarke nods. “Alright, my first question, do you feel safe right now where you are?” the alpha askes shifting lightly. Clarke hesitates before nodding her head. “I mean it Prisa i wish for you to feel safe, now my second question, when was your last heat so that we can make sure you have a hut and guards” Clarke choked on her fish at that one. 

“I haven't gone through my heat since my first when I was 14, we were kept on suppressants” clarke says going bright red while finding her fish now more interesting. Luna sighed and spoke “okay when do you think it will hit then seeming as these “suppressants” may wear off” using air quotations much to Clarkes amusement. 

“Within a couple weeks I believe” the Omega says around a mouthful of fruit. 

“Then that settles it i'll have a hut prepared, and guards at the ready.. Unless you decide to take a mate that is” Luna says with a small smile picking up a piece of melon, popping it into their mouth.

Clarke again nearly chokes on the fruit in her mouth at the comment but quickly composes herself before nodding.


End file.
